ゴジラGodzilla
by NaruHinaProductions2014
Summary: This is the first in a series of novels for the king of monster. i hope you all enjoy the first one. rating will change as story goes on.


ゴジラ/ Godzilla

**Hello everyone and welcome back to my page of Godzilla, Naruto, and Disney stories. Starting today I'm going to be working on this new Godzilla story. To give an idea of it here is an idea of it. It's a retelling or reimagining of the very first Godzilla with new characters and a new Godzilla. This story is just one of many that will follow after this one. I hope you all like this one just as much as The Rise of a King. Now onto the story. I dedicate this story to Japan boy and D.J. Rodriguez for making the stories they did and for keeping the lives of Godzilla and Disney alive. Thank you guys. **

_Chapter I_

**March 18th, 1954 **

**Marshall Islands**

The U.S.A. has moved everyone off the islands to test a nuclear bomb one that could put the one used in WWII to shame. The US has told everyone on the island to move to the plane and they would be sent back to Japan. Everyone boarded the plane and where now moving to japan. The US ships in the area were away from the drop zone as the plane was moving closer to drop the bomb on the island. Everyone aboard the ships waited for the countdown to begin. Then there was a loud sound and then a loud voice.

"All right people put on your googles and get ready for the blast of the bomb." Said the voice over the loud speaker

Everyone put on their googles and waited for the countdown to begin. They looked up to see a B52 bomber plane coming into view and was flying high and the bay doors opened up rivaling the bomb.

"Dropping of Castle Bravo in T-minus 2 minutes." Said the man over the loud speaker

The pilot of the B52 bomber was ready when the command would come through to release Castle Bravo and drop it on the island. He looked over the island and wondered how this island was picked to be the testing ground for this new nuclear bomb.

On one the ships

"Hey you think we're not too close to the blast of Bomb." Asked one of the men

"Nah man we're at a safe distance from the bomb." Said the other man

"Dropping of Castle Bravo in T-minus 1 Minute." Said the loud speaker

They all looked to the Marshall Islands and waited. It grew quite all over all the ships that were in wait for the biggest man made blast that has ever been seen by Human eyes. They all stood by the sides of the ships to see what the blast would be like when it would go off.

"Dropping of Castle Bravo in T-minus 30 seconds"

The pilot of the B-52 Bomber waited for the ok to drop the bomb and unleash to the world. The plane flew over the islands with its hanger doors open to drop the bomb on the targeted area named Lagos Island. This was where Major Shindo and his men made there last stand on the island. They won against the US on the island and made it back home to Japan. The pilot looked at watch.

"Dropping of Castle Bravo in 3…2…1…0."

The Pilot got the order to drop Castle Bravo. He pressed the release button on his control system and the cable holding Castle Bravo released and the bomb dropped out of the plane and was heading for the island. They all waited for the bomb to dentate. When the bomb would reach about 2,000 miles above the island it would then detonate and the most power man-made explosion would happen and be in history.

Seconds passed and then it happened there was a blinding light as the Bomb exploded. Then the shock wave happened and it hit all the ships rocking them back and forth; after that they all saw the mushroom cloud rising up from the impact zone of the bomb. It kept on rising up and the shock waves grow more and more as the cloud kept going up. The ships rocked back and forth and the shock waves threatened to cap size them and put them into a watery grave. Then it claimed down as the blast subsided.

"What the Hell I thought we were out of the blast range!" Said one of the Men on one of the ships

"That blast nearly killed us all. What the hell did someone make a mistake somewhere?"

The plane had to move away from the blast and even at the distance he was at the blast and the light nearly got him killed. He looked at where the bomb had dropped and there was a 25 mile crater where the bomb had dropped and exploded. The blast had destroyed 25 islands of the Marshall Islands including Lagos Island. The Castle Bravo bomb was the most powerful man-made explosion that the world has ever seen and felt. The data the men had collected had finished the data and the bomb had mustered out to be 15 Megatons. More than they hoped for. The Bomb was to be about 5-6 megatons. So they thought they were in the safe zone. Oh how they were wrong. They were still in the blast zone of the world's biggest bomb.

"And that brings this whole mission to a close gentleman. Time to head back to the states." Said the Commander of the fleet over all the loud speaker

The men of all the ships were running back and forth to get the ship ready to go on their way back to the States where they all could see their families. As the ships started their way back to the US they didn't know that they have unleashed a sleeping giant older than mankind itself into the world.

**Earlier before the bomb went off**

There was alone dinosaur that lived on Lagos island for many years now. The dinosaur roamed the islands of the Marshall's for a long time. The dinosaur roamed around the island in search for food. He limped through the jungle of the island looking for something to eat. 10 years ago it was attacked by people from the outside world and was wounded by them. He looked around and found a dead animal and went over to it and started to chow down on the meat and bone. While eating his meal he charged to hear a buzzing sound so he lifted his head and saw something that was sliver in the sky. The object opened its hall and dropped something. Then it happened the bomb went off. The only thing the dinosaur saw was a huge flash of light and then the thing it knew was that its skin felt like it was on fire. After the shock waves and the explosion settled down the dinosaur lay under trees and rocks. As he was laying there he could feel his body start to change. His arms became muscular and so did his legs. His tail grew longer as well. Then his skin on his back start to rip apart as three rows of bone-white spines started to grow out of his spine. His face also changed, it became more rounded with a snarl look to it. And last but not least His eyes changed from blue to a brown color and burned with Atomic fire.

**After the bomb**

The Beast broke out of the ruble that had come over the islands. It looked around as the island was destroyed by humans and their weapons. The beast roared as it had lost its home for more than 265 million years. Then it dove into the water and was going to get back at the humans for doing that to his home.


End file.
